


Sweet Gift

by istilllikekhr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Silly AND Stupid, everyone else is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istilllikekhr/pseuds/istilllikekhr
Summary: Yamamoto gives out gifts, and receives love in return. Gokudera watches.A short story told in drabbles.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato & Yamamoto Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi/Everyone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. Mukuro

**Author's Note:**

> Will upload one chapter a day. Feedback is always welcome. Thank you!

“I mean, what is the worst thing that could happen?”

“Probably you end up hooking up with him.”

Yamamoto stopped to think for a second, considering his options.

“Well, Mukuro is hot, so I think it’s fine.”

Gokudera opened his mouth to say  _ something _ , probably something mean, but decided against it. “You do you, I guess.” 

“And really, it’s just some chocolate for his birthday. He wouldn’t kiss me over just that, right?”

“I don’t know, man. He  _ really  _ likes chocolate.” 

“Well, win-win for me, anyway!” And he made his way to Kokuyo, curious to see what destiny would bring.


	2. Ryohei

“Holy shit Yamamoto, _I_ was the one to get a gift today, not Ryohei.” Gokudera could barely speak between his wheezing laughs.

“I-I didn’t know Ryohei would blush that hard! I mean, it’s just some strawberry cake!” Yamamoto tried really hard to clarify he was in fact, _not_ planning on flirting with his training buddy.

It just so _happened_ that he didn’t see the cake spelled “I Like You”. He just bought the first cake he saw.

Who even sells cakes with messages like that?

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Glad to see you are trying for a harem. Don’t stop now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday, a drabble. Today, a drabble. Tomorrow? Who knows...


	3. Tsuna

“Actually? Stop. You are not dragging Tenth into your pile of boyfriends.” 

“Dude, it’s  _ just  _ a pistachio cupcake. I just don’t want him to be left out.”

“Oh no you don’t. You  _ know  _ what kind of effect you have on people. You  _ know  _ he will join the harem.”

“He likes Kyoko, Gokudera. It’s just a friendship cake!” 

Tenth deserved some cake.

“Do you promise that you won’t do anything?”

“If he joins, it’s on his own free will, I promise!”

“Wait a second, that is not what I asked!”

Gokudera just stopped arguing because Tsuna entered the class.

He joined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up being a drabble. But maybe tomorrow will bring something different.


	4. Hibari

“How many boyfriends does one need, Yamamoto?”

“C’mon, they are not my boyfriends. Just...people who like me and appreciate my kindness.”

“You have everyone wrapped around your finger. And now trying to recruit Hibari?”

“It’s just some hazelnut cream cake. Very platonic, I would say.”

“You said that about Tsuna’s cake. And now he sighs romantically everytime he looks at you.”

“It’s not the cake, Gokudera. It’s my innate  _ charm. _ ” He smiled to prove his point. 

“So you DO admit they are your boyfriends?”

“No no, close FRIENDS, Gokudera. Let’s not rush things.”

Gokudera couldn’t fight the romantic beast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles all the way down.


	5. Chrome

“So, which macaroons should I grab?”

“Based on Mukuro’s tastes, chocolate.”

“Know what? I will take one of EVERY flavour. Then she can just tell me her favorite.”

“Then why you asked, dumbass?”

“You have been my invaluable companion on the journey to a billion boyfriends. I appreciate your input.”

“A billion? Jesus fucking Christ, how many sweets are you buying?”

“I might have to start making my own, honestly. But my boyfriends and girlfriend deserve the best only.”

Was Gokudera feeding a monster that soon couldn’t be stopped? Maybe. 

But hey, it has been a win for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And tomorrow, we reach the conclusion of the saga. Will Gokudera join? Only time will tell...


	6. Gokudera

“So, how about you Gokudera? Interested in joining the harem? They are apparently unionizing.”

“Nah. I have been doing some soul searching, and I think I might be aromantic?”

“Oh shit, for real?”

“It’s how I have been feeling, honestly.”

“Aw, this makes me really happy to hear, Gokudera. Hey, how about some fries to commemorate? Oh, I only flirt with sweets, don’t worry.”

“Sounds fine to me.”

And so, the duo that would in the future take over the mafia with well-timed sweet gifts walked into the sunset, in search of the best plate of fries they could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out our boy can't be a boyfriend, but he still joined the Yamamoto Boyfriend Corporation (tm), just as a manager. I once saw an aro Gokudera headcanon, and ever since then, the idea never left my mind. I would love to explore it in a more serious context someday!
> 
> I saw a post on tumblr talking about drabbles, and I wanted to give them a shot. Turns out, they are so much fun to work with, I think my short-attention span ends up working really well with the 100 word limit, and it gives me a good outlet for my sillier ideas. I think I might do them again in the future!
> 
> Thank you everyone for joining me on this one, hope y'all liked it!


End file.
